Mirage's Conversation With Jasmine and Aladdin
Jasmine made her way through the school's hallways, wondering what she would say to the headmistress, the head of the school, about the small girl. She heard her voice cackling from inside as she said, "Yippie! Got you right in the neck!" She continued to laugh as Jasmine came to the principal's door and knocked on it. Mirage had obviously been doing something, as she sounded somewhat irritated when she responded. "Come in, come in, whoever you are." Jasmine gasped as a dart barely missed her head as she entered the office. She was startled. Mirage on the other hand just smiled at the princess. "Almost got you that time." She acted like it was a joke. "Good to see you, Jasmine. Time for a little heart to heart?" Jasmine felt the blood drain from her as the door closed to reveal a bunch of children's pictures on the back of the door on a dart board, including three of her own students in the center. Mirage then pretended to throw another shuriken at Jasmine, which might have actually hit her heart. She laughed at Jasmine's fear while the princess chuckled with fear. Jasmine took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Actually, it's about the new girl in my class, Zinnia." This caught the attention of a handsome man writing on parchment with a feather quill who was standing nearby. He is a slender, slightly muscular young man with broad shoulders, messy black hair, thick matching eyebrows, and brown eyes. He dons a purple sleeveless vest, a red fez, and baggy, cream pants with a single patch covering a hole within them, and golden brown shoes with swirled tips. His name is Aladdin, and he is the Vice Principal of Crunchem Hall, who comes in to check on Mirage to see if she knows what she's doing, which she never does. Aladdin, who had heard that just now, seemed fascinated about talking about new students. "The new student, eh?" Aladdin replied enthusiastically. "Fascinating, isn't it?" "Oh, yes. Very fascinating," Jasmine agreed. But Mirage sneered as she thought about who the girl really was. 'Her father says she is a real wart." Hearing that, Jasmine was very confused. "A what?" She asked. The girl in her class was so nice. She must have misheard. "A carbuncle, a blister, a festering pustule of malignant ooze." Mirage started pouring wine from her jug into a goblet. Jasmine frowned, and so did Aladdin. "Oh, no, no," she replied. "Zinnia is a very sweet little girl, very kind and very bright." She smiled as she said the last bit, remembering how the girl did the complex equation in his head. "A bright child, yes?" Mirage didn't believe it, and if she didn't know the girl's real family, she would have believed it to be the teacher getting sappy. "Yes, she can multiply large sums in his head." Jasmine included signing with this. Aladdin was surprised and happy to hear that. "Very nice," he said, still taking notes on the conversation. Mirage was unimpressed. "So can a calculator." Jasmine desperately wanted to get the point through to the stubborn cat woman whose attire was almost like hers. " Well, I think she might be happier in an older, and more advanced class..." "Ah-HA! I knew it!" Mirage said as one of his crazy moods kicked in. "You can't handle the little viper, so you're trying to foist him off on one of the other teachers!" "Uh, no, no, no, Mirage," Aladdin chimed in, siding with Jasmine. "Of course not. It's just that..." "Yes, typical slothful, cowardice." Jasmine was stunned. Only Mirage would call him a coward, and never for any good reason either. "Listen to me, Jasmine." She grabbed a large heavy ball that was called a Shotput and showed it to the princess and the street rat. "And as for you, Aladdin, the distance the Shotput goes all depends on the effort you put into it. Perspiration! If you can't handle the little brat, I'LL LOCK HER IN THE CHOKEY!!! EEEERRRAAAGH!!!" She turned around with great speed and threw the heavy metal ball at the Chokey, smashing it into a nail, driving the metal spike deeper into the room. She then turned around with a large smile on his face before putting on his metal mask once more. "Get it?" She kept grinning as she thought of the fear that would be on the princess's face if she knew the girl's real last name. "Yes..." Jasmine replied, very nervous. "One day, Jasmine, you will see that everything I do is for your own good..." She started pushing both Jasmine and Aladdin towards the door. "And the good of those putrescent little children!" Mirage slammed the door on them and grabbed some more of his darts, throwing them onto the dart board and scratching more children's pictures. After school, Zinnia walked home with a skip in her step until she reached her street. She then noticed the two men agents that had been assigned to watch her father. In one of the books she had read at the library, she had found that because there were no papers in the house that had claimed her, she could have in fact been stolen, or sold to them, or, in a very unlikely case, Jafar and Sadira had just never gotten any papers about her or for her. Zinnia shook her head as she noticed one was asleep while the other man was reading the newspaper. Zinnia then ran into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" Zinnia called as she entered the house, clutching her books to her chest with pride. Sadira was on the phone talking to one of her friends. "How was school?" She said out of habit before returning to her conversation. Zinnia was surprised that she had acknowledged her enough to ask. "School was great!" Zinnia smiled as she made her way over to the couch where she was sitting. "My teacher lets me do sixth-grade work!" She smiled with pride as she attempted to show her mother the books that Jasmine had given him. "Look, Algebra, Geography, and Chemistry." Sadira was starting to get annoyed with the girl. She hadn't meant to get him to talk to her. Michael usually just said it was fine and went to her room. Zinnia was actually excited about school though. "Hold on a minute." She said to her friend on the other end. She then glared at Zinnia. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important call?" Zinnia was slightly confused. "Well, you just asked me how school was." "Quiet." She turned over so that she was leaning more into the couch while talking on her phone. Zinnia rolled her eyes while her mother resumed the conversation with her friend. She continued to try and explain how her day had gone. "Well, it was really great." Sadira plugged her other ear to try and keep the boy's words out of her head. "The principal is insane!" Sadira grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it on her free ear. "He threw a girl over the fence by her hair!" Zinnia sighed as her mother continued ignoring him. She then had a small smile on her face as she thought about the princess. "I have the most wonderful teacher..." Zinnia then started towards her room. "...mine are driving me crazy. I'm telling you, six hours a day at school is not enough." Sadira muttered into the phone. "I'll say." Zinnia agreed as she made her way to her room to start on her homework. Sadira looked up at him with surprise. She hadn't expected him to hear her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes